Sage
Sage was a vampire whom Damon Salvatore met in 1912. She showed him the better sides of feeding and made him what he was, similar to what Lexi was to Stefan. She returned to Mystic Falls looking for Finn Mikaelson, her lover. He was the one who turned her so they could be together forever. She was the first vampire of Finn's bloodline. History Sage was about 900 years old, as she knew Finn. This makes her one of the oldest vampires ever sired with Lucien, Aurora, and Tristan being the only ones known to be older than her. She had fallen in love with Finn and he turned her so that they could be together forever. Klaus and Rebekah hated Sage and treated her like a peasant. Shortly after she was turned, Finn was left daggered by Klaus and Sage was forced to live alone for more than 900 years without her love. 1912 During this time, she was a professional boxer. One evening, Damon arrived at the arena and she flirted with him. She later found him feeding on a girl, and told him how to feed properly and have fun as a vampire. She said that women aren't for just food, but also for pleasure, and points out a woman for Damon to feed on. She influences him to become who he is, much like Lexi had done for his brother, Stefan. Throughout The Vampire Diaries Series Season Three Sage revealed that she was transformed into a vampire by Finn and after that, Klaus neutralized Finn. Damon wanted to know what Rebekah was hiding and Sage helped to discover it: she talked Damon into inviting Rebekah to the Salvatore Boarding House. They have a party together, and while Rebekah was sleeping, Sage learned about there being another White Oak Tree after the first was burned down by touching Rebekah's face. She tells Damon this by taking him into the shower so Rebekah won't hear them and giving him the information by kissing him. However, Sage betrays Damon to save Finn by burning down Wickery Bridge, which was built of the wood from the second White Oak Tree. Then, Damon revealed to Sage that Finn is willing to die, therefore giving up on her. Sage helped Klaus try to convince Finn to give up on his plan to kill himself and live again by having Klaus reunite them. They are thrilled to see each other. They are seen back in Mystic Falls catching up with each other on a date when Stefan spiked their drinks with vervain. After he leads them outside, Finn is staked and killed by Matt. Sage went after Stefan, but was killed due to Finn's bloodline being broken by Matt. Personality Sage is shown in her first moments as being aggressive and cold, viewing humans as food and for pleasure. While Lexi was the one to teach Stefan a more moral way of living, Sage did the opposite for Damon. As Damon's role model, she is partially responsible for Damon's hedonistic and vicious personality. Sage likes boxing, betting and earns money doing so. Despite her darker side, she was capable of love in the truest sense as evidenced by the fact that she is still in love with Finn despite the passing of 900 years. Sage also believed in living life to the fullest. She believed that her being a vampire was the perfect reason as to why one should relish their time on earth. This is also partly the reason why she wasn't completely faithful to Finn while he lay in a box neutralized. She had her fair share of affairs before reuniting with Finn, shortly before her death. Physical Appearance Sage was a beautiful and youthful vampire. Her height is about 5'8" and her build was thin and moderate. She had fair skin with long curly red hair and light blue eyes back in 1912. In the present days she had shoulder-length, wavy hair. In her latest appearance, she wears a long black coat, a black pair of pants, a red shirt, and a pair of black boots. Powers and Abilities Sage possesses the common powers and weaknesses of non-original vampire, but being 900 years old makes her one of the physically strongest non-original vampire ever introduced, being outmatched only by Lucien, Aurora, and Tristan since they are older. Sage was so powerful that she was able to use Dream Manipulation on Rebekah Mikaelson, an Original vampire, something that Damon and consequently any other vampire younger than Sage is unable to do, Sage is even able to use this ability on individuals that are awake such as Damon, though this may actually be Tactile Telepathy, an ability Original Vampires possess. Weaknesses Sage had the typical weaknesses of a non-original vampire. Relationships *Damon and Sage (Enemies/Former Friends/Former Allies) *Finn and Sage (Former Lovers/Former Allies) Appearances Season Three *''1912'' (Flashback) *''Break On Through '' *''The Murder of One'' (Death) The Originals Season Three *''For the Next Millennium'' (Indirectly Mentioned) Trivia * In the books, Sage is a male vampire and Damon's friend. * Sage is the second character, after Jeremy, to have their gender changed for the TV series. However, Sage is the only one of the two actually based on a character in the book series. Jeremy is a complete replacement for Margaret, Elena's baby sister from the books. *Sage is the maker of Damon's personality, just as Lexi was Stefan's. Sage can be considered as the malevolent version of Lexi, and that she is acquainted with Damon as Stefan was with Lexi . *She appears both in flashback and present day. *She is the oldest non Original vampire to appear so far in the television series, besides Tristan, Aurora and Lucien although she is the oldest non original vampire to appear on The Vampire Diaries so far. *Rebekah and Klaus knew Sage 900 years ago because Sage was in love with Finn. Sage describes how Finn had to sneak away to see his "tawdry lady friend." Sage did not get along well with the other Originals and had an especially hostile relationship with Rebekah, whom Sage hated and referred to as an "elitist Original bitch." '' This animosity was clearly mutual, because Rebekah thought of Sage as a "''peasant-whore". *Sage is the second vampire who uses mind control on the dreams of an older vampire after Damon does so with Rose. *Sage is destroyed by Matt through Finn's death because of the vampire bloodline. *Sage shows the same special ability as Lexi Branson, the power being Mind Penetration, Lexi was shown to be able to mess with vampires heads and make them think things like not feeding for so many years as shown with Stefan Salvatore. *Sage was very much a tomboy. *It was because Sage still loved him, that Finn had decided to stop his attempts to end his own life. *In the novels, Sage's father was the Devil. In the TV series, Sage's family is unknown. *Sage has a much stronger friendship with Damon in the novels then in the TV series. *In the novels Sage was a brunette, but in the TV series Sage is a redhead. *Sage and Troy are the only vampires shown to die because of the death of their sire dying. *Unlike Elijah, who had thought Klaus had dumped Finn's body into the ocean, Sage knew that Klaus was carting around Finn's neutralized body. *Since the Other Side collapsed, she most likely found peace or was sucked into oblivion. * It is possible Sage was sired to Finn. * She was the first Vampire ever turned by Finn Mikaelson. Quotes :Sage: (to Damon) "A woman isn't just for food. She's for pleasure." :Sage: "Now, that's more like it!" :Sage: "We are all spoken for in some way." :Sage: "Bad vampire!" :- 1912 ---- :Sage: (to Damon) "Damon Salvatore, my favorite student." :Sage: (to Rebekah) "I heard Finn was finally freed from that casket your rageaholic brother Klaus carted him around in." :Sage: (about Rebekah) "God, I hate that elitist Original bitch." :- Break On Through ---- :Sage: "Ding dong!" :Sage: (to Caroline)"I'm not here for you." (to Stefan) "I'm here for him." :Sage: (to Stefan) "Oh. You remember me. Good. Then you know I like to go all ten rounds." :- The Murder of One Gallery 1912 026.jpg 3x16001.jpg 3x16012.jpg 3x16015.jpg 3x16016.jpg 425887 284995184904815 119737474763921 625697 101441561 n.jpg 4758136.jpg 48579456.jpg BOT (2).jpg BOT (5).jpg BOT (7).jpg BOT.jpg Damon and sage- Break On Through 0420.jpg finnsage.png|Finn and Sage finnysage.png|Finn and Sage Rebekah und Sage 0121.jpg Sage - Break On Through 0372.jpg Sage - Break On Through 0397.jpg Sage 0542.jpg Sage 1912 042.jpg Sage 1912 078.jpg Sage 1912 131.jpg Sage and damon 0554.jpg Sage and damon 1912 117.jpg Sage boxing 1912 023.jpg Sage smiling 1912 095.jpg Sage The Murder of One 516.jpg Sage The Murder of One 634.jpg sage.png Sage3 510.jpg Sage3x16.jpg sage6152384.jpg Sage890.png sage900.jpg sagedie.png|Sage dying sagefinn.png|Finn and Sage, when they meet sageVD.jpg|Sage (modern times) The Murder of One 499.jpg the-the-vampire-diaries-saison-3-sage.jpg Tmmo 30.jpg|Sage in The Murder of One tumblr_lzxbbxzYcA1qiqcf3o1_400.jpg VD3X16-1912-2.jpg VD3X16-1912-3.jpg VD3X16-1912-6.jpg|Sage See also Category:Characters Category:Recurring Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Supernatural Category:Vampires Category:Ghosts Category:Deceased Category:The Vampire Diaries Season Three Characters Category:Vampire Diaries Characters